1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device, such as a printer.
2. Related Art
As an example of a recording device, there is a printer that holds roll paper which is long paper wrapped in a cylindrical shape and that performs printing on the roll paper. Such printers may be provided with a lamp on the exterior of a roll paper cover rotatably installed on a main unit. The lamp warns when there is no roll paper (for example, JP-A-2007-50667).
In the above-described printer, in general, after opening the roll paper cover and loading roll paper into the interior of the main unit, by manually feeding the end of the unrolled roll paper into the transport path, the roll paper is disposed at a position where automatic transport is possible. For this reason, the above-described lamp is lit or unlit when the end of the roll paper has been fed up to the position where automatic transport is possible, and the presence of roll paper has been detected.
However, the above-described lamp is disposed on the exterior of the roll paper cover. Accordingly, after the roll paper is loaded and fed and the roll paper cover is closed once, whether the roll paper is fed up to the target position and the lamp is lit is visually checked. Thus, if the roll paper is not fed up to the target position, the roll paper cover is opened, the feeding of the roll paper is reattempted, and the roll paper cover is again closed so as to check the lamp. There is a need to repeat the loading and feeding, and the feeding completion checking, and the problem is that time and effort are required for these tasks.
This problem is not limited to printers that eject ink on roll paper, and is widely shared among recording devices provided with an alarm unit relating to the presence of a medium.